Past Memories and Present Events
by TheHttydRaven
Summary: Captain T. Kirk is enjoying his Shore Leave, sharing a drink at a bar with his crew when someone from his past makes an untimely appearance... A stepfather who was never really a father is not somebody Kirk wanted to see. Hurt/Comfort & Angst!


□ Captain T. Kirk is at a bar with his crew when someone he knows makes an appearance... □

\- TeaRenQ~

Don't really know when this story is set... sometime during the 5 year mission.

Warnings: Fight scene! Mentions/Suggestions of past physical abuse! (None is shown/written, but it's referenced.)

I know nothing about alcohol/beer and I choosed to write the bar scene when I didn't have wifi. Duh. So I'm sorry if the drink choices seem a little weird! I also didn't really even attempt to do Chekovs accent. I'm a train wreck at writing accentsl

Involves a man suffering from obvious mental issues. I am not poking fun or trying to glorify mental issues.

Please stay safe and healthy

[C]《◇》

Captain James T. Kirk merrily chuckled as his crew materialized, appreciated a joke the young Chekov had made before they finished transporting.

"Good one Chekov, Good one." Kirk smiled.

The crew had been gifted a week of shore leave, and Kirk had invited his crew to join him for a drink in his favorite bar from his pre-Eterprise days in celebration.

Kirk lead the way down the mostly deserted street, an arm slung around the sulking shoulders of McCoy, who he'd forced to leave his medical bag aboard the ship.

"C'mon Bones! Lighten up! We won't need the huge medical bag." Kirk jokingly shook his friend as they walked, mirth evident in his bright blue eyes.

"With your allergies and bad luck? We always end up needing the medical bag." McCoy grumbled, weakly trying to throw off his friends grip.

"Aww, Bones, I'm flattered! And don't think I don't know about the Hypos and Tricorder you've brought along!" Kirk jokingly wagged a disapproving finger at the CMO. "We'll just have a few drinks and go back to the Ship, with not even a sliver on us!" Kirk grinned, watching McCoy's expression sour.

"Speaking of drinks, where is this bar, Captain? You said it was close." Spock interjected, emotionless as always.

"Jim. Call me Jim when we're on shore leave. And good timing Spock, here it is!" Kirk proudly spun sharply on his heels to face a pair of large wooden doors set in a respectable-looking establishment, before pulling one open, bowing low. "After you ma'am." Kirk winked flirtatiously at Uhura. Uhura, used to his tricks, swept past him with an amused look on her face.

[C]《◇》

The inside of the bar was dimly lit, with pool tables lining one side of the long room, chairs and tables alongside them, with the bar taking up a whole other wall, with assorted patrons sitting scattered across the room.

Jim led his group of friends to the bar, taking a seat on the glossy red stools, spinning slightly to face the bartender, the other members following his lead, McCoy and Chekov ending up on either side of Jim.

The bartender walked up, wiping down a glass absentmindedly with a damp cloth.

"What can I get you all?" The bartender leaned on the counter, setting down the now clean glass and reaching for another dirty one.

Jim and McCoy both ordered Whiskeys, Chekov ordered a Vodka, Scotty and Sulu both decided on a Scotch, Spock politely requested a Heineken, with Uhura having a Brandy.

Once the Bartender had fetched the glasses and had started to fill them, Kirk turned to his crew. "So what are you all doing for your other six days of shore leave?" He inquired.

"I'm taking a quick transport home to visit my family!" Chekov beamed, excitement evident in his features. "I 'aven't seen them in three years!"

"I'm visiting Joanna, taking her on a tour of the ship." McCoy grinned proudly.

"I'm meeting up with a merchant to discuss wares and prices." Sulu answered. "Scotty is coming with me, then we're just wandering around."

"Just wandering around, exploring shops and the area." Uhura shrugged.

"And i am staying aboard the Enterprise, as I do not have any plans." Spock replied.

"Oh great! You and me can hang out Spock! I'm not doing anything either!" Kirk grinned sarcastically. "Just kidding. I'll stay out of your hair, it is supposed to be a break after all." He chuckled, accepting his drink from the bartender, who moved past him to hand McCoy his Whiskey.

"You don't have any plans Capt-Jim?" Chelov stuttered over his title. "No family or friends to meet with?" He questioned, the others humming in accordance with his question.

"My family... they're not around here." The crew noticed that their captains knuckles were white, presumably from clutching the glass tightly in his grasp. "At least none I'm interested in seeing anyways." Kirk muttered darkly. The group hesitated, casting concerned glances at each other, but brushed it off and continued their individual conversations, nursing their drinks.

Kirk turned to McCoy, a blinding smile back on his face. "So whatcha planning to do with your little princess? Gonna spoil her rotten?" Jim grinned at his friend.

[C]《◇》

A man leaned against a pool table in a dark corner of the bar, shadows flickering across his face. His eyes tracked another man that was seated in the middle of a group, drinking happily and engaging in conversation.

"You might've thought that you had gotten away... not so quite." The man whispered, sneering at rhe unsuspecting Captains back, before pushing himself off the edge of the pool table.

The man grabbed his drink, and proceeded to saunter on over to the merry group.

[C]《◇》

"And then they said that I was at fault? T'wasn't my fault that ensign just happened to be in the way of that pipe!" Scotty laughed, the rest of the group smiling and downing their drinks.

Jim was about to join in the conversation with a hilarious anecdote of his own, when he felt the pressing pressure of someone's eyes watching him. Spinning his stool around, Jim swept his eyes across the room, watching diligently for any sign of danger.

Jim made eye contact with a man, probably in his late forties, who was striding across the dark room, looking to be heading in Jims direction. Jim swept his eyes across the man's form, and looked up to meet his eyes.

His eyes.

Jim was caught in a torrent of memories, none of them good.

His cold voice ringing in his ear.

Stone cold eyes sparking with contempt.

He could never forget the look in his eyes.

Jim could never forget the look of his face.

The way his face twisted cruelly, eyes sparking with twisted humor.

Jim thought his past was behind him. He thought he was done with him.

How wrong he was.

[BICU]《◇》

Jim looked up, wrenching himself out of the grasp of his past, looking up, as the man drew closer.

"Frank.." Jim whispered, almost silently, the man meeting his eyes, grinning evilly as he drew close to Jim.

"Jimmy..." The man purred, his voice a cruel rendition of a welcoming tone. "How unexpected. Never thought I'd see you again." Frank leaned against a table across from the row of stools.

"Frank." Jims voice was quiet, and if one had listened closely, they might say shaky. The group of Enterprise crew members sitting at the bar surrounding Jim quieted, turning to analyze this new person who had managed to silence their captain in a matter of seconds. "I'm just in town for shore leave."

"Shore leave eh? Heard ya was some high up captain for a ship. Guess your days of attempting to drive cars off cliffs are over?" The man's voice took a dark tone. "You fu**ing ungrateful brat."

Spock sent a look across Jims head to McCoy, confusion clear in his eyes. Who was this man and what was his connection to Jim?

"Frank...I-Just stop. We're here for Shore Leave, we'll be out of your hair in a week, I'll be staying on the ship, we don't need to start any conflict." Kirk stood up, using his height advantage to proudly stand over the slightly shorter man.

"You..." Frank's gaze turned murderous. "I guess you've forgotten what I taught you about respect all those years ago... YOU FU**ING BRAT!" Frank ended the sentence with a scream, and before the confused crew could react, the crazed looking man had latched onto their captain, dragging him to the floor, like a limp puppet, a hand finding a place on Kirks neck, tightening enough to keep the captain down and with little air supply.

"Captain!" Spock cried out, jumping to his feet, the rest of the crew following his lead.

Jim struggled weakly against the hand that was encircling his throat, eyes bugging out as his air supply was cut off.

"Everyone freeze." Frank spoke coldly, his free hand withdrawing a phaser, looking to be set to kill, from his pocket. He carefully rested the phaser against Kirks forehead, the captain stilling in his grip. "I think I have the right to speak to my son, don't I?" A feral smile crossed his lips as the group gasped.

"You were never my father, bastard." Kirk managed gasped out, the man having lessened his grip on the Captains throat. Kirk renewed his attempts to gain his freedom, before being swiftly struck in the head with the phaser and going worringly still, an obvious lump beginning to form from the force of the blow. Some patrons in the bar that had been watching used the distraction to flee the establishment, hopefully to seek help. The man rested a knee on the Captains chest, leaning in close to his face, hate clear on his face.

"I was your father, Jim. I..I am your father. You belong to me. Wiona married me, she left you with me, I am your father Jim." Frank's face twisted as he looked down at the motionless captain. "You and Sam. But he left. She left. And it's all your fault. You made them leave. She left because of you. You probably told Sam to leave. This is all your fault." The man looked to be getting more and more frantic as time passed, the hand holding the phaser against Kirks head shaking, limbs trembling as he crouched next to the fallen Captain, spittle flying from his lips as he spoke.

"Sir. I will ask you step away from the captain. Nobody needs to be hurt. Just drop the phaser and put your hands up." Spock finally stepped forward, a reassuring hand gestured towards the frantic man kneeling over his captain.

"Spo-pock" Jim rasped, attempting to wrench his body out from under the distressed man. "He won't listen to reason. He-" Jim was cut off as Frank's hand encircled his throat again, but this time it was looking to kill. Jim struggled, hands raising to grab the wrist of the hand that encircled his throat. Spock took in the situation, and made a split-second decision.

[I]He dove.

Spock flew into the man holding his Captain hostage, throwing him off the captain. In the midst of the attack, Spock heard a phaser being fired. Probably from the shock of Spocks tackle. Spock wrestled the arm that was clutching the deadly weapon to the floor, wrenching the tool out of his grip, before slamming him stomach-down to the floor, twisting his arms behind his back, successfully detaining him. Spock looked up, and saw the rest of the group standing in a half circle around their captain, who was propping himself up into a sitting position. Spock watched as Kirks hand clutched at his chest, before coming away soaked with red.

"Shi-!" McCoy furiously cursed and scrambled to his friends side, hands rushing to press against the wound.

"He must've been shot by the phaser. Chekov, contact Enterprise and get us beamed up. Tell the Enterprise we need a medical team ready at the transporter." Spock calmly told the seventeen-year old, who nodded sharply and pulled out a communicator, before returning to crouch beside his captain. "How may I assist, ?" Spock questioned, watching as blood pooled on the floor, waterfalling from the hole in Kirks chest.

"Put your hands over the wound, I have to go see if there is a first aid kit somewhere in this dump." McCoy instructed, and once he was satisfied in the placement and pressure of the commanders hands, he bolted up, running to talk to the bartender, who was watching anxiously.

Spock gazed down at the Captain, whos eyes had slipped shut, face relaxing. He look asleep almost, but Spock knew that if they did not get beamed up soon, the Captain would slip into something much more infinite then sleep.

"Commander! Enterprise is beaming us up!" Spock looked up as Chekov ran up, communicator in hand.

"Affirmitive. Everyone prepare for transport!" Spock yelled out, watching as McCoy joined him, no first aid in hand, to still and prepare the captain for transport.

Spock watched as the white lines surrounded the crew, before they appeared on the transporter pad. Medics swarmed the room, McCoy shouting instructions as they lifted the Captian onto a stretcher, a red puddle left on the transporter pad where he had layed.

Spock commed the medbay with a request to be updated on the Captains status, and then returned to the comm, directing the Enterprise in Kirks absence.

[BICU]《◇》

Kirk sluggishly opened his eyes, seeing the white walls and equipment of the Medical Bay come into focus, before slowly dragging his hand to his head, feeling the pull of what was most likely and IV line that was stuck into his arm.

"Woah Jim, stay still and we'll get you off these machines." Kirk felt a hand on his wrist, gently guiding his arm back to his side as Bones's voice came from somewhere over his head.

Jim let out a groan of agreement, and let his eyes slip close as he felt the IV getting pulled out and the oxegyn mask that was on his face, covering his mouth and nose, was slipped off.

[BICU]《◇》

"Keptin on the bridge!"

Kirk smiled as he heard the joyous welcoming tone of Chekov.

Kirk walked over to the captains chair, Spock getting up from it and moving aside to let him take a seat in it.

"Welcome back, Captain. I am glad you recovered." Spock nodded at Kirk.

"Thanks Spock. And I'd like to thank you and the crew in return for covering my back. Much appreciated.

Kirk was answered with a chorus of "No Problems!" And "You're Welcome!"'s from the crew.

Kirk smiled.

[I]They were going to be alright.

His past was in the past, and the present was here to make new and better memories.

He was with his family now.

[I]"Family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life who want you in theirs; the ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile & love you no matter what."

\- Anonymous Author

[BICU]《◇》

Oof that's it. this sucks

Bye!

\- Ren

If you see any grammatical or spelling errors, let me know!


End file.
